Our Love is God
by WeirdEmmaline
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short one-shots inspired by Heathers and Heathers: The Musical.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the first time Veronica had been shoved to the floor by a Heather, but it was the first time she actually felt hurt by the action. Sure, she'd had bruises and scrapes from other brush-ins with the Heathers, but none of them had made her actually want to cry.

Now she was on her knees in the cafeteria with half the class gathered around her.

"Whore!" someone called.

"Freak!"

"Slut!"

Ram and Kurt looked pretty pleased with themselves, elbowing each other and pointing and laughing as Duke and McNamara stood nearby, laughing as they stood with one hip jutted out, hand on that hip, looking positively flawless.

_Bitches_, Jason Dean thought, glaring at them as he entered the cafeteria. _What's holding their limited attention now-_ his heart stopped and he felt all the blood rush out of his face as he realized that he recognized that blue blazer, that brown mop of shoulder-length hair.

"Veronica!" he hollered as he pushed through the crowd. Ram caught sight of him and nudged Kurt, who grabbed JD by the shoulder and spun him around. Caught off guard, JD was met with a fist to the gut as Ram got him under the arms and held him for Kurt.

"No!" Veronica cried. She reached out for him, but the crowd that separated them quickly moved to force them further apart. The laughter was deafening.

And then, nearly as suddenly as it had begun, the two outcasts found themselves alone as the dust settled and their classmates wandered off to their classes or lockers.

Veronica took one look at JD, laying facedown in a crumpled heap, and had to choke back a sob. "Oh no," she groaned, crawling closer to him, "JD- JD I'm so sorry."

"Veronica," he pushed himself up until he was sitting and he reached a hand out to cup her cheek. "Are you all right?" he asked in a worried whisper. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine, I just-" she sobbed and covered her mouth with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut as a fresh onslaught of tears threatened. JD pulled himself forward, cringing as he put weight down on his wrist. Ram had kicked it out from under him as the jocks had taken to kicking him. "I'm sorry for the waterworks, I just-" Veronica's speech became too incoherent to be understood and JD flung his arm around her, pulling her against his chest.

It was then that he decided for sure. The jocks had to go. Duke had to go. McNamara was hanging by a thread, if Veronica showed even a slight sign that she wasn't still friends with the yellow Heather she'd be gone as well.

"They made you cry, but that will end tonight. You are the only thing that's right about this broken world," he told her, kissing her forehead as he pulled her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to preface this by saying THANK YOU to every single one of you who has read the ficlet that started this little collection. I'm so incredibly sorry that it's taken me this long to update this, I just… I'm very flighty. But that lovely review I got earlier… It inspired me to try another little ficlet. **

**I hope you enjoy this little ficlet!**

"…What the _fuck_ have you done?" The question tore itself unbidden from Veronica's throat as she stared, horrified, at her boyfriend. The silence following the gunshots was deafening.

When the boy in the trench coat didn't answer, she took a step forward. "JD—" Her voice caught in her throat as he whipped around, gun pointed at her chest. Her hands few up, stopping just above shoulder level. The gun she'd been given fell to the ground with a soft _thud_.

"It had to be done," he said, his voice a low growl. "Don't tell me you're getting soft now. You know as well as I do that there was no chance for them."

"Are you going to shoot me, too?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level. It wasn't working. As she watched him, JD's eyes softened and he lowered the gun slightly.

"We're the asteroid that's overdue," he said. "You have to see it, Veronica. You have to see— This is what we're meant to do! If not us, who?"

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

"This life doesn't make any sense!" JD roared. Veronica took a big step back as his grip tightened on the gun and it was leveled at her chest once more. His eyes were black and soulless; dead as the underwear-clad jocks at their feet.

"JD—" she cried, but before she could form another word, another gunshot rang out. A terrible scream tore its way up and out of her chest, and for a long moment everything seemed to stand still.

She slumped forward, landing hard on her knees. JD's eyes widened in shock as he realized what he'd done. The gun fell from his hand, bouncing once as it hit the dirt near his feet.

"Veronica?" he asked weakly. A small red stain bloomed just above her breast as she collapsed sideways. "Veronica!"

Her vision blurred in and out of focus as the boy who'd captured her heart with such ease stood and stared at her, unable to process what he'd just done. He reached out to her, but made no move to be with her.

As her vision darkened, the boy fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he watched the life leave her eyes.

The last thing she saw was his hands shaking as he picked up the gun once more and brought it to his temple.


End file.
